Lad
"Lad & Logic" is the 46th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 46th episode overall. Synopsis K.O. learns the story of how Mr. Logic came to the plaza.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180125cartoon19/ Plot Carol and K.O. enter Logic Cuts for a haircut. Mr. Logic prepares with the necessary tools for the haircut, until K.O. notices that he is a robot. K.O. is surprised that he is good due to other robots. Mr. Logic tells K.O. of the time when he was created. Lad Boxman created Mr. Logic so he could help in creating evil ideas. Lad Boxman tells Mr. Logic about his plan to send P.O.I.N.T. a cake with Evil robots, Mr. Logic recommends that Lad Boxman develops a business that creates robots because that is what would help his idea improve and do more against heroes, Lad Boxman approves the idea. The two then create Boxmore and manufacture the Junk Fish. Mr. Logic informs Lad that the Junkfish are selling well, only for Lad to be disturbed by a man who is developing a shop for heroes. Mr. Logic believes that the development of the new store will be their benefit by bringing in more heroes more villains will be manufactured as a result. Boxman cannot ignore the placement of the store, so Mr. Logic recommends that the store is destroyed. Lad fires Junkfish at the store only for the man to repel the fish. Lad decides to redevelop a better model for the Junkfish, while Mr. Logic informs him that will be a bad decision due to the current standards of Boxmore not meeting the requirements for the idea to work for long. Boxman goes against Logic's word and believes that Logic needs to see the world like he does. Outside Logic talks to the man, he speaks gibberish but removes hair that was in the way to reveal that he is Mr. Gar. With that Mr. Logic recommends giving Mr. Gar a haircut for better communication, which he approves. Logic gives a haircut, afterward Gar able to communicate reveals that he is making a store that will serve to create, which makes Mr. Gar ask Logic how did it feel for him when he created a good haircut, which made Logic feel good in connection to how Gar feels about creating. Gar returns to work and Crinkly Wrinkly tells Logic that the store will be a place that he plans to make purchases in the future, with K.O. being surprised that Crinkly Wrinkly was there. Mr. Logic returns to Boxmore, Boxman shows the newer edition of Junkfish, but due to newer circumstances, Logic does not want him to use it, as he believes that it is better to create than to destroy. Due to their differences Logic departs from Boxmore, and Boxman decides to send the Junkfish to destroy. Outside Mr. Gar is eating a sandwich, only to discover a trail which the Junkfish lured him with to attack, then it attacks him only for Logic to cut a cord of the Junkfish which stopped it and released Gar, he then destroys it. Upon noticing the save, Mr. Gar gives Mr. Logic a chance to open a barber shop, in which Logic accepts. Boxman then unveils the newest robots he created who he believes will be much more loyal to him. After their reveal, they start to show affection towards their father. Lad Boxman say that "I'll never regret this." Back in the current day, K.O. realizes that Logic's story wasn't funny, only for Logic to point out that without that event occurring, he himself wouldn't be giving K.O. the haircut which Logic believes is funny. K.O. points out that Mr. Logic is a true good doer, which Mr. Logic feels thankful for. Mr. Logic then gives K.O. the haircut, which Mr. Gar likes and K.O. thanks Logic for it. Features Characters * K.O. * Carol * Mr. Logic * Lad Boxman (flashback) * Mr. Gar * Crinkly Wrinkly * Darrell (flashback) * Shannon (flashback) * Ernesto (flashback) * Jethro (flashback) * Dogmun (cameo) * Nick Army (cameo) * Joff (cameo) * Foxtail (drawing) * Laserblast (drawing) * Doctor Greyman (drawing) Music Soundtrack Trivia * When Lad Boxman creates Mr. Logic and tells him about his plan to attack P.O.I.N.T., he only depicts Foxtail, Laserblast, and Dr. Greyman, and Rippy Roo and Carol are not depicted. * Raymond and Mikayla are the only Boxman bots not depicted as babies in this episode. ** This would imply that Raymond is younger than Jethro, yet is depicted as a teenager. Continuity * Mr. Gar is shown building the entire Lakewood Plaza Turbo by hand, proving that Crinkly Wrinkly's whole story with Plazamo in "Legends of Mr. Gar" was greatly exaggerated, and that Mr. Gar covered the story for K.O., Rad, and Enid about the why he built it. * Mr. Gar saying he has "destroyed enough" in the past, may refer to the reasons that led him to quit P.O.I.N.T.. * Mr. Gar's appearance from the flashback shows that he has long hair and a beard which Mr. Logic's story takes place after the flashback events of "GarQuest" when he was given the task by the President of the Universe to protect the Glory Sanctuary. * The Junk fish from "I Am Dendy" appears as intact in the flashback. * Mr. Logic tells the story of how he became a barber as from "I Am Dendy" that he previously left the robot stuff when he opened his salon. * K.O. didn't suspect that Mr. Logic was a robot all along as he always thought that all robots were evil but did suspect Mr. Logic to know about robots from "I Am Dendy". Videos NEW OK K O Lets Be Heroes S01E46 Lad and Logic 480p WEBRip x264 SHDW (101MB) OK K.O.! The Origin of Logic the Hair Cutting Robot Cartoon Network Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1